1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to golf club shafts, and particularly to a golf club shaft of the composite type designed to minimize the shock wave reaching the grip-end of the shaft when a ball is struck, and which possesses a flex point at a predetermined point along its length to control flexure of the shaft during the downswing of the club.
2. Description of Prior Art
Applicant is unaware of any prior art that teaches the concept described and claimed herein.